


A Nice Day When You Wake Up at Destinyland

by amageish



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Ficlet Collection, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: In which I solve the biggest problem of Persona 5: Bringing us to Destinyland but not showing us what rides the Phantom Thieves ride....Post-canon. Chapter 1 contains Royal spoilers and Chapter 2 contains Strikers spoilers.
Relationships: Polythieves (implied/referenced)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A Royal Day

“Welcome, everyone… to Destinyland California.” Morgana shouts, excited.

“I have so much food to try!” Ann declares.

“You can eat out anytime, Ann! We’re at Destinyland; we should ride the _rides_ while we can.” Ryuji replies.

“I mostly just want to go shopping…” Sumire mumbles.

“There are a lot of collectables exclusive to here…” Futaba agrees.

“You all behave like children…” Akechi mutters.

Makoto sighs. “Let’s not ruin a perfectly good holiday by overplanning everything! We’ll do what we can in one day, okay?”

“Seriously, now the Prez is mad at us for being _too_ organized?” Ryuji 

“I think Mako-chan has a point! We should take our time and enjoy one another’s company today… It’s not like we can’t come back another time.” Haru

“Maybe _you_ can…” Ryuji mutters.

“Let’s not fight!” Morgana declares. “This is a day for fun. So, let’s have fun.”

“Come on. Let's explore the park!" Ren says with a smile. "It's showtime!"

...

“I’m surprised you’re joining us, Makoto.” Ann says.

Makoto smiles and brushes her hair out of her face. “Well, Haru’s been talking about beignets all morning… I feel like now I have to try them,,,”

“Sure… but you know we’re getting them _after_ this ride, right?”

“This… isn’t a line for food?”

“No… It’s for The Haunted Mansion?”

Makoto’s face pales. “The _what_.”

“Mako-chan!” Haru cries. “Come at look at these gravestones!”

“G-gravestones?”

“They have such wonderful puns written on them!” Haru says, grabbing Makoto’s hand. “You have to come see.”

“I d-do?”

“Have fun?” Ann declares. “Man, the things people do for love..."

…

“Star Tours! Star Tours!” Futaba shouts excitedly.

“Come on, Futaba.” Morgana sighs. “Destinyland should be a place of creativity, smiles and _original storytelling_ , not just established worlds.”

Futaba ignores Morgana.

“Star Tours 1401, you are cleared for departure." she mimics. 

“Seriously, Futaba, this can’t be that exciting…”

“1401? That’s us! We can’t take off. The captain isn’t onboard!” Ren echoes, doing his best C3PO.

“Not you too! I’m surrounded by geeks all on sides!”

“There’s no escape, Mona! The enemy has you surrounded!” Futaba says with a laugh.

"Hey, I was the navigator first, you know! I can say if I can and cannot escape on my own... and given how I have to hide in this bag, I definitely cannot escape..."

…

“This entire ride is ridiculous.” Akechi mutters to himself “We were just sailing the Irrawaddy and now we are on the Nile? This has no continuity nor any educational value.”

“It’s the Jungle Cruise, Akechi.” Ann replied. “It’s all places connected by a jungle!”

“‘Jungle’ would describe approximately 31% of the Earth’s landmass, depending on the efficiency of humankind’s destroying the world’s forests. Ergo, this isn’t a jungle; this is a farce.”

“Chill, Akechi.” Ryuji sighs. “It’s just a ride.”

“It is an insult to the legacy of Dr. Schweitzer, but, fine. If you define that as ‘entertainment,’ then who am _I_ to question you…”

“Why did Ren invite you again…”

...

“Aw, Mako-chan! You’re so strong.” Haru says, her arm still around Makoto.

“Haru-senpai is right, Makoto-senpai! You are such a strong leader.” Sumire agrees.

“Mako-chan was so nice to me throughout the Haunted Mansion. She just kept holding on me to the entire time, supporting me through the ride!”

“Yes…” Makoto sighs. “That is why I was holding onto you. For _your_ comfort. Totally.”

“That’s so great of you, Makoto-senpai! You are really brave.”

“W-well, I hardly would call myself ‘brave.’”

“Don’t be modest, Mako-chan! You guide us.”

“Thanks… Though, I have to admit, I’m excited for a happy princess ride this time.”

“Yes!” Sumire says, smiling. “This ride is really interesting, as it puts you in the perspective of Snow White herself! It’ll make you feel like a princess!”

“Exactly!” Haru replies. “And it takes inspiration from the original Brothers Grimm for 

“A darker edge?”

Makoto’s face fell.

“Haru… What is this ride called?”

“Snow White’s Scary Adventures!”

Makoto grimaces. “Oh, isn’t that _just_ lovely…”

“Okay! We’re almost up. Are you ready, Makoto-senpai?” Sumire asks, her eyes beaming with childlike excitement an wonder.

“Never been more ready!” Makoto says, while not being remotely ready.

…

“Cognition is an interesting thing!” Morgana lectures. “It can really change your perception of the world around you. If you earnestly believe something to be true, then it being true will have a ripple effect that may cause your perception of reality to be distorted. Now, this can be manipulated by malicious characters for evil ends, as we’ve seen, but sometimes it can be done harmlessly!”

“So, if I may summarize,” Yusuke suggests, “you are saying that children believing that the person wearing a giant Mickey Mouse suit is actually Mickey Mouse affects their experience of the parks, in a way not dissimilar to the manipulation of the minds we witnessed in palaces nad jails?”

“Yes! It’s a fascinating example of the manipulation of the human mind and I’d love to see it up close.”

“You don’t have to hide it with the cognition talk, Morgana.” Ryuji says. “You are allowed to just want to meet Mickey Mouse. You’re a cat; you’re, like, made to like mice!”

“I am not a cat and I do not want to meet Mickey Mouse!”

Ryuji sighs. “Sure, Morgana. Sure.”

...

“Why are we in this gift shop?” Akechi mutters. “We are not children. We do not need any of these toys.”

“Sumire wants to buy a Cinderella doll.” Ren replies.

“Or maybe a t-shirt? I haven’t decided yet. We have to explore the options!"

“And you had to do it in the _Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique?_ ”

“It’s thematic!” Sumire exclaimed. “If you want, we can go and find you something too.”

Akechi rolls his eyes. “I would like nothing less. I have no need for these trinkets in my life.”

“Come on, Akechi-senpai… I’m sure we can find you a Robin Hood or a Loki plushie.”

“I am not an idiot, Sumire; I see your angle. Personas are a source of power. Do not waste your time assigning them meaning or significance. I am not Loki and you are not Cinderella.”

Sumire puts her finger on her chin contemplatively. 

“I suppose you are right…”

“Of course I am right. Now, can we end this foolishness?”

Sumire turns and looks at the piles of Cinderella plushies. 

“Cinderella only got one Prince Charming… while I have _at least_ two!”

Ren blushes and Akechi stares at Sumire, as if trying to decide whether or not he could get away with murdering her in Destinyland.

He doesn’t murder her. 

“Idiot.” he says instead.

…

“So, Yusuke, this is just an art gallery, right?” Makoto asks.

“Yes?”

“The paintings won’t come alive? They won’t stretch or be augmented? There won’t be any witches or loud ravens screaming?”

“No? Are… you feeling alright, Makoto?”

“I’m fine! Yes! Definitely.”

“Okay… This is just a gallery of the art of various attraction concepts.”

“That sounds interesting… and relaxing… and not scary.”

“Well then, let’s go, Makoto! Onward, to an artistic journey!”

...

“Come on Sumire, let’s go one more time on the Astro Blasters!”

“Futaba-senpai, are you sure? We have done it twice already…”

“Yeah, we just got the rank of Cosmic Commando! Just a few more hundred thousand points and we’ll reach the rank of Galactic Hero!”

“A few more… _hundred thousand_?”

“Yeah! It’s not that many, honestly.”

“Futaba-senpai, I barely managed _one_ hundred thousand. Hand-eye coordination has never been my strong suit...”

“Aw, feeling insecure, Sumire? Well, with me as navigator, I’ll turn you into a Astro Blasting pro in no time!”

Sumire stares at Futaba’s excited face for a moment. 

“Okay, Futaba-senpai. Let’s go! One last hurrah!”

...

“I don’t understand…" Haru sighs, exiting the car she shared with Sumire. "Autopia seems horribly inefficient. You don’t get full control of your speed or direction!”

“Yeah, uh, I think there’s a reason for that, Haru.” Ryuji says. “Are you okay, Sumire?”

Sumire is all-but-laying on top of an equally-tired Makoto. “I did not know you could do that with a car that is attached to a track… I'm fairly certain that defied physics...”

“I am amazed you have not been kicked out of the park yet.” Akechi scoffs. 

“Yeah, like you didn’t have fun in the car with Ren and I!” Morgana rebutts.

“I did not have ‘fun.’ I was amused by the simplicity of it all.”

“Well, _I_ think we all had a lot of fun!” Ann declares. “It’s nice to have a day at the park just to be friends… and not, you know, everything else.”

“Certainly.” Yusuke adds. “The craftmanship of the parks are impressive..."

"Yeah... Though, no matter where we are, I'm sure it'll be fun if we're together as friends!" Sumire says with a smile.

"Exactly, Sumire!" Morgana replies.

"Great..." Sumire continues. "Now, with that established... Can we be together as friends in the hotel? As I need to lie down... Right now..."

All laugh, expect for an increasingly-confused Haru.


	2. Destinyland Strikes Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS PERSONA 5 STRIKERS SPOILERS.
> 
> Seriously, this crack ficlet collection is not worth spoiling Strikers to read. Go and play that!

“So…” Zenkichi says, waiting for Akane to get out of the Toontown gift shop. “Are you all members of the Phantom Thieves?”

“Don’t make me laugh.” Akechi replies. “I am not a member of that group.”

“Me neither…” Sumire adds. “While I certainly understand their goals, I have to question their methods.”

“But the Phantom Thieves are good!” Sophia declares.

“They certainly have good intentions.” Zenkichi replies. “And, of course,

“Oh, yes! I certainly try to help them when the world or their lives are in danger…” Sumire adds.

“Oh, being willing to help them when the alternative is death. Such a  _ bold stance _ !” Akechi says, with an eye-roll. “What kind of idiot would stand with a benevolent God over them?”

Ichinose cleared her throat. “Isn’t this a place for happiness and not philosophical conversations? Let’s go see what Akane is up to.”

“Right…” Zenkichi replies. “Thanks for the reminder.”

…

“It’s just Winnie the Pooh.” Makoto sighs to herself. “Nothing scary here!”

Akane smiles. “Everything alright, Makoto?”

“Of course! It’s just a peaceful, happy ride where -”

Sophia turned on. “Disneyland Trivia: If you look behind you upon turning the next bend, you can see mounted busts of characters from the Country Bear Jamboree, an attraction that formerly operated in this location!”

“THEY BEHEADED THE COUNTRY BEARS?” Makoto exclaims, louder than she intended.

Akane bursts out into laughter while Sophia declares “That is not entirely correct, Makoto. These were talking busts to begin with. That said, Disney does regularly use old animatronics as scrap.”

“Well…” Futaba sighs “We can say goodbye to the childhood innocence of everyone else on this ride…”

...

Zenkichi smiles at Akane, who is talking to Sophia via Ichinose’s phone.

“She’s so happy… I’m glad we could have this moment together, you know?”

“Yeah… She’s a good kid.” Ichinose replies. “She and Sophia really seemed to enjoy the ride too! That said… Would it be ethical for me to remove Sophia’s memories of the song? As much as I appreciate the message of unity…”

Sophia and Akane began to happily sing to one another.

Zenkichi sighed. “Yeah… I’m already tired of it too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
